


Wow

by Blvcksvn



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Wow, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blvcksvn/pseuds/Blvcksvn
Summary: A Joshaya one-shot inspired by 'Wow' by Zara Larsson. It can be considered an extra chapter of my short fanfiction 'Long game' but you can also read it alone. Josh and Maya is already endgame
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, but it's not my first language

> _"Baby, I'm not even in a gown_  
>  I'm just in a T-shirt on the couch  
> The way you want me makes me want you now  
> The only thing you have to say is (Wow)"

Maya was waiting for Josh to open the house door: she had stayed in high heels all night and couldn’t wait to take them off.

“I’m so tired. Why on earth did Cory and Topanga have to renew their vows?” the blondie mumbled getting barefoot on the cold floor. The couple had decided to renew their vows for their 20th wedding anniversary and she and Riley got to be bridesmaids, so she had had to wear a fancy dress and high heels for almost all day and she now just wanted to get comfy and cuddle with his boyfriend.

“I’m surprised they didn’t do it before” Josh took off his jacket.

“You were handsome in the tuxedo, by the way”

Maya didn’t wait for an answer and went to their bedroom. After graduation, Josh had asked her if she wanted to move in with him and she had agreed. The place they got was pretty small – at first, only Josh was supposed to move in, but they loved it. Josh even let her use the spare room to create a sort of studio, where she could paint. She loved spending hours in there, turning off the world and only getting back when he would come back from college and kiss her on her head, asking her to show him the last thing she had painted. She got rid of the gown, leaving it on the bed and putting instead one of Josh’s t-shirts she loved to sleep in: they were comfy and most of all, they smelled like him. Maya got back to their small living room, which was connected to the kitchen, took the ice cream out of the fridge and sat on the couch, waiting for Josh to join her when he would get back from the bathroom. While she was zapping on Netflix – eventually choosing a random episode of ‘friends’, which was always a good idea – she received a message for Riley: ‘Meet me for sushi after lessons?’

Maya smiled. Even though they had spent the entire day together, they couldn’t wait to meet again. Since they had started college, they didn’t get the chance to see each other that much. They were in different colleges that were pretty distant and had very different schedules: they had to manage between lessons, Maya’s work and boyfriends’ time. Since Lucas was attending college in Ohio, he and Riley used to spend the whole weekend together – whether she went on Ohio or he returned in New York – so it was almost impossible to meet each other and during the week evenings that Maya liked to spend with Josh, since it was the only moment of the day they could be together. She and Riley used to spend days chatting or calling whenever they could, but it wasn’t the same as meeting in presence. The blondie knew college would have been hard, but it was even harder than she had thought. She knew she was in Parsons, so she needed to do her best, but she missed the little things that had characterized her high school years, like doing homework at Topanga’s after school with Riley or helping Shawn with photo shootings. If it wasn’t for Cory, who insisted on bringing part of the family at his house every Sunday for lunch, she wouldn’t see her parents that frequently and she hated it, especially since her sister was growing so fast she almost didn’t have the chance to realize it. However, she knew it was normal: she had only started college for a month, so she still had to figure out how to manage college life and then she would find a way to give time to the people she loved.

“The ice cream is going to melt if you don’t eat it, gorgeous”

Maya looked at a shirtless Josh that was wandering in the kitchen, looking for something.

“What are you doing?”

“Did you eat all the cookies?” he opened the umpteenth door cupboard, desperate for his favourite cookies. When her girlfriend didn’t answer him, he turned over, looking at her. She was wearing his favourite t-shirt (that had become his favourite only when she had decided to use it as a pajama), way too big for her, her blonde locks that were once up in a ponytail loosened up over her shoulders – he knew how much she hated to restrain her hair – and a guilty expression on her face. She was absolutely beautiful, even more than she was when she was all dressed up. Even before getting together, he had used to see her in comfier looks, especially when she would come over to help him for his exams, but when they first slept together he had realized how beautiful she was.

_Maya was helping Josh with his chemistry exam. Well, Maya’s help consisted in cheering him when he was complaining and saying he wanted to give up med-school, in bringing him food, making sure he would eat three past a day and in drawing molecules structures in his notebook, since she was really bad at chemistry, but she still loved doing whatever she could._

_“Josh” Maya called. He was doing some exercises while she was studying geography, sitting next to each other, enjoy their company._

_“Hmm?” he mumbled, focused on his job._

_“It’s almost nine, you should eat”_

_The boy looked at her as he has just woken up, realizing it was night outside._

_“Yeah, you’re right. It’s Sunday after all, what about a pizza?”_

_She smiled at how cute he was while he was being outside the world._

_“I should head home, it’s pretty late already”_

_“You could sleep here”_

_Maya opened her eyes wide and the same did Josh when he realized what he had said._

_“I mean… like… I was so focused on these exercises I didn’t even realize it was night and we haven’t spent any time together, so if you’re allowed to, you could stay here this night, then tomorrow I’ll take you home so you can get ready for school”_

_Maya looked at her boyfriend, thinking about his proposal. She had never stayed overnight, he usually took her home before dinner, so she was embarrassed. For the first time in her life, she was scared of trying something new._

_“I should ask my mother and Shawn…”_

_Maya saw a big smile appear on his face and she already knew she would do anything to stay. In the end, she persuaded her mother and even though she knew she should have had, she didn’t ask Shawn, letting her mother talk to him. It was the first time he saw her dressed in his t-shirt. Well, he had tried to give her one of his sweatpants, but they were way too big for her short legs and since it was still March, his shorts were still in Philadelphia. And to be honest, he wasn’t the one that gave her his t-shirt, she just took one he had prepared for the following day and put it on. Then he had asked her if she wanted sweatpants; even though he mostly had asked because he thought she may be embarrassed, he knew he needed her to wear them too, since he would have preferred her legs to be covered. However, even though she was attractive – he had never seen her wearing so little – the thing he liked the most was that she was wearing something that belonged to him and he found it extremely intimate, especially since he hated sharing what was his, but he didn’t mind because she was just perfect in his big t-shirt. When they lay down on his bed, that was too small to contain two people, they had to be so close he had the opportunity to see for the first time the almost invisible freckled on her nose and how deep the blue of her eyes was. He saw her fall asleep in his arms, realizing how even their bodies completed each other and swearing he would never hurt such a special and beautiful creature._

“Earth to Josh, ferret calling boing”

He was used to that sight – he had been lucky enough to see her in that way every day since they lived together – but couldn’t help being stunned every time.

“Yeah, yes, I am. So? My cookies?”

“Guilty. I was craving something sweet yesterday and we were out of ice cream”

She made her puppy eyes, that knew would make him melt like ice under the sun. But he was already looking at her in the adoring way that had been making her feel beautiful for months now. Maya had never considered herself ugly or anything, but she had always had trouble with her height, especially when she was with her group of friends. She was the shorter and it was evident: they always put her in the middle of the group photos, trying to hide her shortness. However, even though Josh was taller than her, she had never struggled with it when she was with him, probably because one of the first pet names he had used to call her was ‘ferret’ – underling her height – that always reminded her about the time he had found out about NYU and when she had crashed his party; it had become one of her favourite memories since he had confessed that it was after that episode that he had become being intrigued by her and started observing her. In almost a year, he had never failed to make her feel desired. There was a time, when he had dated that Davina girl that she had started wondering by her physical appearance, until Riley had lectured her about how stupid she was being. Only later he had confessed to her that when he had first called her ‘gorgeous’ he had really meant that and he had never changed his idea over the years.

“Well, you could make it up offering me some of your ice cream and buying some cookies tomorrow”

She pretended to think about it, then nodded.

“Deal. Come here, boing” she patted the spot next to her. He sat, making her sit on his lap, her legs surrounding his. She fed him with the little spoon, then pressed a kiss on his lips.

“You were beautiful too this night, by the way”

She kissed him again and then feed him again.

“However, I like you better in my t-shirt”

He grabbed her hips, so she decided to put the ice cream on the table before making a mess and then surrounded his neck with her arms, bringing him closer.

“I like you better shirtless. That’s why I always steal your t-shirts”

“So that’s the reason. I thought you were a kleptomaniac. I was going to ask Katy”

“How funny you’re, boing. You like not having any t-shirt so you could show your body. You’re such an egocentric”

Maya couldn’t figure out how he could stay in such a good shape spending all of his days studying, but obviously she couldn’t complain.

“Said the one that pretends to be a singer and puts on a whole concert when she’s alone”

“What- How do you know?”

She had hoped nobody would ever find out about how she liked to sing from the bottom of her lungs when she’s alone and to pretend to be a superstar; she even improvised dances. She wondered how funny she looked from outside.

“I walked in to take a notebook I had forgotten and you were singing on the couch, the music so loud you didn’t even realize I was there, so I watched you for a while and then I left because I was going to be late for class. You were funny, but cute. And talented. Have you ever thought about singing somewhere? Maybe at the cafè?”

“It’s something I like to do on my own. I sang only once in public, when we tried to save the art program in middle school. Maybe I would do it again for a good cause”

“Well, I’ll find one. Or I’ll try to sneak at one of your concerts”

She blushed, but he kissed her redden cheeks, changing the subject in order not to make her embarrassed more than she already was.

“Anyway, I think you like stealing things from me. My t-shirts…my sheets… my heart”

“The last one wasn’t intended, but you’re as guilty as I’m”

“But I’m keeping it save, as you’re doing”

“I am and I always will, Joshua Matthews”

Maya kissed him again, then got off his lap, heading to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the fridge. When she got back, Josh welcomed her into his arms, and she relaxed, finally having her loved cuddle time. Before getting with Josh she had never thought she would have been the kind of person that liked to cuddle, holding hands and have dates – even in their living room, sitting on the floor, eating pizza with a bottle of wine, wearing only their pajamas – but she had to admit that whenever she was under a lot of pressure, she looked forward to moments like that. She liked to spend the day, even the hardest one, thinking that once she gets home she would spend her time with Josh, making dinner together and telling each other about their day. When Josh playful talked about marriage – he loved to repeat he would marry her someday – she always rolled her eyes, but after getting used to their routine she had realized that it was the future she wanted and she would do anything to reach this ‘someday’ too.

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m going to marry you ‘someday’, Boing”

“Someday?”

“Someday”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think <3


End file.
